Hell Holiday
by Velovevee
Summary: Liburan di Villa berubah menjadi menyeramkan. warn : Horror, Gore, Psycho!Tom Pair : Drarry, RonMione, slight TomArry


**Hell Holiday**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Pair : Draco x Harry, Ron x Hermione, slight Tom x Harry**

 **Warn : Horror, gore, AU**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

"Blaise, cepat masukkan ranselmu ke dalam bagasi. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Semua tampak sibuk saat itu. terutama aku. oh, namaku Hermione Granger. Panggil saja Mione. Kau mau tahu kenapa kami sangat sibuk saat ini? Sebab kami akan pergi liburan di sebuah villa bernama Shelter Mountain selama... yah mungkin 5 atau 6 hari. katanya sih tempatnya sangat bagus, rekomendasi dari Filch, penjaga sekolah kami yang selalu moody. Walau pun awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi Pansy tampaknya tertarik dan malah memutuskan seenaknya. Mau tidak mau kami pun setuju.

Aku mencegat Theo yang tengah menyeret dua ransel di kedua tangannya, "Hey! Kau cukup bawa satu ransel saja, Theo."

"Tapi Mione, yang satu isinya semua barangku. Yang satu lagi isinya makanan semua. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita kelaparan di jalan atau pun pas tiba di sana?" kata Theo.

"Theo benar, Mione. Daerah Shelter sangat sepi. Kurasa tidak ada yang jual makanan di sana." Bela Pansy. aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dengan itu Theo memasukkan kedua kopernya di bagasi.

"Granger."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Draco berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin satu mobil cukup untuk membawa kita ber-delapan? Kurasa mobil Blaise tidak akan muat apalagi barang Theo memenuhi kursi paling belakang. Di mana aku dan Harry akan duduk?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan, "Jangan cerewet, Malfoy. Bukankah sudah kubilang pakai saja mobilmu. Jadi kita bawa dua mobil. Lagi pula, barang milikmu, Harry, Daphne dan Pansy tidak muat masuk di bagasi."

"Aku tidak mau mengotori mobilku hanya untuk liburan tidak penting seperti ini. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus bersusah-susah membawa koper dan mengendarai mobil sementara aku bisa liburan ke luar negeri dengan mewah dan romantis bersama Harr-AW!"

Draco menoleh dan mendapati sang teman-tapi-mesranya baru saja menggeplak kepala pirangnya, "Sampai kapan mau mengoceh terus? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Hermione yang dari tadi sibuk mengurusi barang-barang kalian. Ambil mobilmu sana!"

Aku tersenyum pada Harry saat ia mengusir Draco.

"Thanks Harry." Kataku.

Harry tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Mione. Kalau dia cerewet lagi, tinggal bilang padaku."

Tak lama, mobil Draco keluar dari bagasinya dan dengan segera Harry, Daphne, dan Pansy memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil Draco dan langsung duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Semua sudah masuk? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyaku lagi berusaha memastikan semua aman.

"Yap! Ayo berangkat!" Kata Daphne.

Dan dengan itu, aku masuk ke kursi penumpang di mobil Blaise. Blaise yang menyetir dan di sampingnya ada Theo sementara aku dan Ron di kursi belakang.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 5 jam. Kami sampai tepat jam 8 malam. Tempatnya sangat sepi dan remang-remang.

"Tempat ini jauh dari peradaban." Gumam Theo.

"Kurasa kita salah tempat." Kata Ron.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini benar tempatnya. Iya kan, Mione?" Sahut Blaise. Aku mengecek GPS di handphoneku dan mengangguk.

"Iya, ini benar tempatnya." Aku melihat dari jendela mobil, "Tempatnya sepi sekali. Tapi kemarin aku browsing gambar villa memang seperti villa itu."

"Tampak seram." Kata Theo. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin karena ini malam jadinya tempat ini gelap." Kata Blaise, "Ayo turun."

Dengan segera kami turun. mobil Draco terparkir rapi di belakang mobil Blaise dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang turun. Blaise menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo turun!" suruh Blaise.

Draco mengrenyit, "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Iya, seram bukan?"

"Kenapa harus villa ini? Masih banyak villa lain di luar sana yang lebih bagus." Protes Draco.

"Ayo turun saja. kita beristirahat, besok kita akan keliling tempat ini." Ajak Harry yang diikuti oleh Draco, Pansy dan Daphne.

"Aku harap Luna ada di sini. Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Daphne.

"Mungkin itu Cuma perasaanmu saja, Daph." Kata Pansy berusaha menenangkan.

Setibanya mereka di dalam villa nomor 8, mereka segera memilih kamar-kamar yang sudah tersedia. Hanya ada tiga kamar di sini. Ron, Blaise dan Theo di kamar pertama. Draco dan Harry di kamar kedua. Dan kamar ketiga ada Aku, Pansy dan Daphne. setelah menyusun barang-barang, kami langsung tertidur karena capek setelah perjalanan.

* * *

 **MALAM 1**

Aku terbangun dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Aku memandang sekeliling kamar yang agak terang karena lampu tidur milik Pansy. aku berbalik dan hanya mendapati Pansy tertidur membelakangiku. Kemana Daphne?

Aku terduduk dan melihat Daphne tengah mengintip sesuatu dari lubang kunci. Dengan perlahan aku beranjak dan mendekatinya. Daphne menoleh dan menyuruhku mengintip lubang kunci.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Bisikku pelan.

Daphne mengrenyit dan kembali mengintip lubang kunci.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku.

Daphne mengajakku kembali ke tempat tidur dan berbisik, "Aku melihat cowok berdiri di depan pintu kamar Harry dan Draco."

"Mungkin itu Blaise, Theo atau Ron."

Daphne menggeleng, "Bukan! Dia tinggi. Agak tinggi dari Blaise dan badannya seperti Draco. Rambutnya hitam tertata rapi. Memakai baju dan celana hitam. Ia terus berdiri di sana selama satu jam lebih."

"Jadi kau mengintipinya dari tadi?"

"Iya. Aku terbangun jam 12 dan mau ke kamar mandi tapi aku mendengar seseorang berjalan, jadi aku mengintip dari lubang kunci dan cowok itu berdiri di sana."

"Siapa cowok itu? bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia memunggungiku."

Aku berpikir sejenak dan berusaha untuk tidak takut, "Mungkin itu orang sekitar sini. Asalkan dia tidak jahat saja. besok kita tanyakan pada pemilik villa. Mungkin ia kenal cowok itu."

Daphne mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Jika ada apa-apa, bangunkan saja aku."

* * *

Dinginnya udara pagi membuat kami menggigil. Aku baru saja tiba di ruang makan bersama Daphne.

"Good Morning." Sapaku dan Daphne.

"Good morning." Jawab yang lainnya serentak.

"Di sini dingin sekali." Gigil Ron.

"Tentu saja. ini kan daerah pegunungan, Ron." Kata Blaise.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka bisa sedingin ini."

"Bagaimana tidur kalian?" Tanya Pansy, "Aku tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Aku juga." Jawab Theo.

"Theo, kau bawa sereal apa saja?" Tanya Harry sambil mendekati Theo yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang penuh makanan.

"Ada Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Coco Crunch, dan Rainbow Hoops. Pilih saja." Kata Theo sembari mengeluarkan semua kotak sereal.

Harry mengambil Cocoa Puffs dan Lucky Charms untuk Draco dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Sementara aku memilih Oatmeal untuk sarapan.

Aku sedikit aneh dengan Harry pagi ini. Ia seperti gelisah dan tidak berhenti melihat ke arah belakangnya. Aku memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Harry." Panggilku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa ada sesuatu?"

Harry mengangguk ragu, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. memangnya aku kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku tahu betul ia sedang berbohong, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku walau berkali-kali aku melirik Harry yang terus melihat ke belakang bahunya. Aku ikut melirik ke belakang Harry tapi tidak melihat apapun. Aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Harry?"

Sepertinya Cuma bukan aku yang terus memperhatikan kelakuan aneh Harry. Draco pun juga bertanya. Harry hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Siangnya kami menghabiskan waktu di luar. Kami bermain, berfoto dan sebagainya. Di sini ada danau yang airnya jernih. Jadi kami sempat bermain air dan berenang. Tapi untuk berenang kami urungkan karena airnya dingin. Saat ini cuaca sedang berawan. Matahari pun tidak tampak. Apa tempat ini memang selalu terkesan gloomy? Entahlah. Aku, Daphne, dan Harry tengah di tengah rumput sambil bercerita dan memandangi yang lain bermain bola.

"Harry, kau tahu kau bisa bercerita padaku." Kataku.

Harry mengrenyit, "Tentang apa?"

"Kau terus menoleh ke belakangmu sewaktu sarapan tadi. apa yang kau lihat?"

"Jangan-jangan kau melihat cowok itu." Terka Daphne.

"Kau melihatnya juga?" tanya Harry kaget. Aku pun juga kaget.

"Tentu saja! tadi malam ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu selama satu jam. Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Daphne.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi dia terus mengawasiku dari kemarin saat kita sampai di sini. Awalnya ia berada di depan pintu villa. Kupikir dia semacam _guide_ atau apalah. Tapi kemudian dia pergi. Dan paginya ia berada di luar jendela, mengawasi kita."

Aku terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna perkataan Harry, "Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Dia, well, dia tampan. Dan tampaknya seumuran kita. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya tajam tapi indah di saat yang bersamaan. Rambutnya hitam tertata rapi dan memakai baj-"

"Baju serba hitam." Sambungku.

"Apa maunya cowok ini? Kenapa dia mengawasi kita?" tanya Daphne.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tanya pemilik villa?" usulku. Harry mengangguk, "Aku setuju. Lagipula, walaupun tampan, tetap saja _creepy_."

Aku ingat rumah pemilik villa itu tak jauh dari villa yang kami tempati. Cukup jalan kaki sebentar saja, Aku, Harry dan Daphne sudah sampai.

Aku melihat bacaan tertera di depan pintu.

" _D Throne Placory_. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Daphne. kami hanya menggeleng.

Harry memencet bel dan tak lama pintu terbuka muncul seorang wanita tua. Ia tersenyum pada kami bertiga.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Iya, kami ingin bertanya sedikit tentang villa yang kami sewa. Apakah boleh?" Tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja. ayo masuk dulu." Wanita itu mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menggiring kami ke ruang tamu. Kami duduk dan disajikan secangkir teh hangat. Lalu ia duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Oh ya, Namaku Minerva Mcgonagall. Panggil saja aku Minerva. Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Begini, jadi tadi malam Daphne melihat seorang cowok berdiri di depan kamar Harry. dan kupikir hanya Daphne saja yang melihatnya. Ternyata Harry sudah melihatnya dari awal kami tiba di villa. Apa anda tahu siapa dia, Minerva?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh tahu ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia tinggi, kulitnya pucat dan berambut hitam. Matanya biru Turquoise kalau tidak salah, soalnya saat itu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Cerita Harry.

Minerva tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Anak itu tumben sekali berkeliaran di malam hari. Dia Tom keponakanku. Sudah lama tinggal bersamaku semenjak ibunya di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Oh, jadi dia keponakan anda? Syukurlah. Kupikir dia orang yang berniat jahat. Kami sempat takut waktu itu." Kata Daphne dengan kikuk.

"Kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tawar Minerva.

Harry mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Minerva beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Aku agak lega." Kata Daphne.

"Tetap saja dia _Creepy_. Apa yang dia lakukan di depan kamarku?" Tanya Harry dengan heran.

"Mungkin karena kau cantik." Goda Daphne.

"Shut up!"

Aku terkikik geli.

Minerva kembali sambil menggendong sebuah boneka. Kami terdiam seketika. Ia mendudukan boneka itu di sofa.

"Nah, perkenalkan ini Tom. Tom, mereka yang menyewa villa itu." Kata Minerva dengan tersenyum.

Kami masih membeku. Apa wanita ini gila?

Senyum Minerva luntur, "Apa kalian ingin berkenalan atau hanya duduk saja di sana?"

"Dia tampan." Kata Harry.

Minerva kembali tersenyum, "Iya, sangat tampan. Sangat mirip ayahnya. Aww, Little Tommy. Kau merona. Apa kau malu?" Minerva mengelus pipi boneka itu seakan boneka itu adalah manusia.

Aku menatap Daphne yang juga balik menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kebingungan, aneh, dan takut.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Harry yang tampaknya tertarik diantara kami berdua.

"12 tahun."

Harry beranjak dan mendekati boneka itu. ia berlutut menyamai tinggi boneka tersebut dan menggenggam tangannya, bersalaman.

"Hai, Tom. Namaku Harry. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Uhm, Harry." Panggil Daphne.

Harry menoleh, "Apakah kalian mau berkenalan?"

Aku memandang Daphne sejenak dan kemudian berdiri, "Baiklah."

Aku hanya melambai, tak ingin mendekati boneka itu, "Hai, Tom. Namaku Hermione."

"Tom hanya menerima perkenalan dengan saling bersalaman, Hermione." Kata Minerva dengan nada agak tersinggung.

Aku pun ikut menyalami boneka itu dan begitu pula Daphne.

"Kurasa Tom menyukaimu, Harry. kau sangat baik." Kata Minerva sambil mengelus rambut Tom.

"Well, terima kasih, Tom." Kata Harry.

"Maaf, Minerva tapi sepertinya bukan Tom yang mendatangi villa tadi malam. Cowok itu seumuran kami dan bertubuh tinggi. Kurasa bukan Tom." Ujarku.

Minerva terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin memang benar itu bukan Tom. Tom hanya anak kecil yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah ketimbang bermain di luar."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Minerva." Ujarku sambil beranjak menuju pintu diikuti oleh Daphne.

"Sampai jumpa, Tom." Kata Harry sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

"Kau aneh."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Kau bertingkah seolah boneka itu anak kecil sungguhan." Ujar Daphne.

"Boneka apanya? Dia memang anak kecil!" kata Harry sambil melihat ke rumah Minerva.

"Jelas-jelas itu boneka, Harry. walaupun wajahnya mirip manusia, orang sebodoh Crabbe dan Goyle pun bisa melihat jelas itu boneka."

"Guys! Guys! Please! Jangan berdebat di sini. Tidak enak di dengar oleh Minerva. Lebih baik kita ke villa dan bicarakan baik-baik." Ujarku menengahi mereka berdua.

Sesampainya kami di dalam villa, Blaise muncul dengan sebuah kaleng soda di tangannya, "Kalian dari mana?"

"Dari rumah pemilik villa." Jawab Harry singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Pemilik vilanya tidak waras." Sambung Daphne.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Blaise kebingungan.

Aku menarik lengan Blaise menuju ke tempat yang lain, "Akan kuceritakan."

Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Jadi, dari mana kau?" Tanya Ron.

"Guys, dengar. Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah pemilik villa ini. Namanya Minerva." Kataku memulai cerita.

"Lalu?"

"Sewaktu tiba di sini, Harry melihat seorang cowok berdiri di depan pintu villa dan mengira bahwa dia seorang pemandu. Dan malamnya jam 2 aku terbangun dan melihat Daphne tengah mengintip ada seorang cowok berdiri di depan pintu kamar Harry dan Draco."

" _Well, fuck._ " Gumam Draco.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali." Kata Theo.

"Kata Daphne ia berdiri di sana selama sejam lebih. Karena itu kami menanyai Minerva apakah dia tahu siapa cowok ini sebenarnya. Tapi yang kami dapat malah lebih aneh lagi. Minerva mengira bahwa cowok itu adalah keponakannya yang berumur 12 tahun. Dan keponakannya bukanlah manusia, melainkan sebuah boneka."

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo pulang dan pergi dari sini. Sudah kuduga tempat ini ada yang aneh." Kata Theo sambil berdiri namun di tahan oleh Blaise.

"Jangan bercanda, Mione. Aku tidak suka cerita horor." Sambung Ron.

" _Pussy!"_ ejek Draco.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy!"

"Guys! Tolonglah, kalian keluar dari topik pembicaraan!" kata Daphne.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau tidak tahu siapa cowok itu dan malah mendapati bahwa pemilik villa yang kita sewa ini adalah wanita tidak waras?" Tanya Pansy yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau Tom bukan boneka, Mione?" Kata Harry ketus.

"Tom itu boneka, Harry." Kataku.

"Kalian bisa datangi Minerva dan lihat sendiri kalau Tom bukan boneka. Kalian tidak waras atau bagaimana?" Harry beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Blaise.

"Mungkin lagi PMS." Jawab Theo ngaco.

Draco beranjak menyusul Harry, kuharap ia bisa menenangkan Harry yang entah kenapa jadi Moody.

* * *

 **MALAM 2**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Aku beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Harry?"

"Tom ada di sini. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tamu." Kata Harry.

Aku mengrenyit dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Harry.

Dan benar saja, boneka itu duduk dengan manis dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kami. Harry yang menghampirinya duluan.

"Hey, Tom. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Harry.

Boneka itu tidak merespon dan hanya menatap Harry dengan kosong.

"Kau mau menginap di sini? Tentu saja boleh." Harry menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Wait, Harry!" cegatku, "Sebaiknya kembalikan bonek-Tom ke Minerva. Mungkin ia mencari-cari Tom sedari tadi."

"Apa benar kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Minerva, Tom?" Tanya Harry.

"Harry, kembalika-"

"Dia bilang, Minerva sendiri yang memperbolehkannya menginap di sini bersamaku. Asalkan dia bersikap baik. Ya, kan Tom?"

Aku menghela nafas. Sekarang temanku sendiri yang bersikap seperti orang gila.

"Goodnight, Mione." Kata Harry sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan boneka itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Apapun maksud dari semua ini, aku akan mencari tahu.

* * *

"Jadi ini boneka yang kalian maksud? Bagus sekali." Kata Pansy.

"Dia bukan boneka." Protes Harry.

"Dan boleh aku tahu kenapa dia tidur diantara kita berdua tadi malam? Aku hampir mati jantungan saat melihatnya!" Kata Draco dengan kesal.

"Jangan berlebihan, Draco. Dia hanya menginap semalam saja." bela Harry lagi. Ia terus mendekap boneka itu dengan erat.

"Kurasa jika dijual boneka itu harganya mahal sekali." Gumam Blaise. Harry melototinya yang di balas dengan cengiran, "Hanya bercanda."

"Kalau dilihat sekilas memang seperti anak biasa." Kata Pansy, "Tak pernah aku lihat boneka setampan ini."

"Sebaiknya kembalikan boneka itu ke pemiliknya. Aku tidak mau mati konyol karena cemburu kepada sebuah boneka." Kata Draco yang tidak dihiraukan Harry sekalipun.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan munculah Minerva.

"Halo semua, maaf menganggu. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Tom. Oh! Sudah kuduga ia akan bersamamu, Harry. ia sangat menyukaimu dari awal." Kata Minerva sambil mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Harry.

"Ia datang saat larut malam, Minerva." Ujar Harry.

"Well, dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur makanya aku izinkan dia menemuimu. Kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu, Harry."

Harry menggeleng, "Oh Tentu saja tidak. Dia sangat berperilaku baik."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Bisakah aku minta bantuan kalian? Terutama kau, Harry."

"Bantuan apa, Minerva?" Tanya Harry.

"Jadi begini, aku akan pergi ke luar kota untuk 3 hari. aku berpikir apakah bisa kau mengasuh Tom selagi aku pergi? Jika kalian keberatan, aku bisa menyewa seorang pengasuh saja." Tanya Minerva.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hey tunggu! Aku punya ide!

"Tentu saja kami bersedia! benar kan, Harry?" Ujarku. Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hermione benar. Kami tidak keberatan kok."

Minerva tersenyum senang, "Oh, Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu nanti sore kalian bisa datang ke rumahku dan akan kutunjukkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk mengasuh Tom."

Dengan itu Minerva langsung pergi.

"Seingatku tujuan kita di sini adalah liburan bukannya mengasuh." Kata Theo.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengasuh Tom sendiri." Kata Harry.

"Dan menelantarkanku?" Tanya Draco.

Harry memeluk Draco, "Walaupun aku mengasuh Tom bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, Kan?"

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Harry.

"Ew, _get a room, guys!"_ protes Ron.

"Hermione! Kenapa kau malah setuju saja kalau Harry akan mengasuh Tom?" Bisik Daphne.

"Dengan ini kita bisa mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang boneka ini dan cowok misterius itu." jawabku.

* * *

Siangnya aku menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop. Berusaha mencari tahu betul tentang asal-usul villa ini dan boneka Tom.

 _villa Shelter Mountain mulai disewakan pada tahun 31 Oktober 1983 bertepatan dengan kelahiran anak dari sang pemilik villa yaitu, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Tom Riddle Jr.) villa yang didirikan oleh pasangan suami istri Tom Riddle Sr. Dan Merope Riddle hampir bangkrut dan tidak disewa selama sekitar 7 tahun karena lokasi yang jauh dari kota. Dan di awal tahun 90 villa ini kembali ramai dengan para pengunjung yang ingin berlibur maupun para pendaki gunung._

 _Tahun 1993 villa bernomor 06 dan 31 terbakar dan menewaskan dua keluarga. Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Tom Riddle Jr. Yang berumur 15 tahun pun juga ikut tewas akibat terbakar. Namun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Tom lah yang menyebabkan kebakaran itu terjadi. Hingga saat ini tinggal 29 villa yang masih disewakan oleh pemilik villa yang di pegang oleh adik dari Merope Riddle, Yaitu Minerva McGonaggall._

Jadi Tom Riddle sebenarnya sudah tewas? Apakah yang kita lihat malam itu adalah hantunya Tom? Dan lagi, 31 villa? Wow! Kaya sekali keluarga Riddle.

Aku terus mencari hal yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Riddle.

Ketemu!

 _Tom Riddle Sr. Dinyatakan hilang. Terakhir kali ia terlihat di area villa sambil terus berdiri di depan villa nomor 06. Sang Istri, Merope Riddle berada di rumah sakit jiwa Lady of the Angel karena depresi kehilangan anak satu-satunya._

Aku terus meng-scroll hingga akhirnya mataku menangkap sebuah foto anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun. Dan mirip sekali dengan Boneka Tom. Dibawahnya terdapat bacaan.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, 1995._

Aku mengetik di pencarian, "Boneka Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Dan munculah beberapa artikel.

 _Boneka ini dibuat oleh Paman dari Merope Gaunt yang namanya tidak diketahui. Boneka Tom diberikan kepada Merope sebagai tanda rasa berduka yang amat dalam. Kemudian boneka itu diberikan kepada Minerva setelah Merope menjadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit jiwa Lady of The Angel._

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan tampaklah Harry.

"Hey, Mione. Ayo kita ke rumah Minerva." Ajaknya.

"Bukannya nanti sore kita baru akan ke sana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini sudah sore. Kau tidak lihat jam?"

Aku melihat jam di layar laptopku.

16.30 PM

God, aku sampai lupa waktu. Aku berdiri dan langsung keluar kamar menyusul Harry yang dengan semangatnya berjalan lebih dulu menuju rumah Minerva.

Sesampainya di sana,

"Hai, Minerva." Sapa Harry.

"Hai Minerva." Sapaku.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. Lebih baik kita ke kamar Tom sekarang. Aku akan berangkat 15 menit lagi."

Kami mengikuti Minerva naik ke lantai dua. Rumah ini memang besar sekali. Tapi agak sedikit _old fashion._

"Tom, mereka di sini."

Dan kulihat Boneka Tom tengah duduk manis di atas kasur. Minerva mengajarkan kami, lebih tepatnya mengajarkan Harry bagaimana cara membangunkannya, mengganti bajunya, memberi makannya. Kalian pasti bingung.

Memberi makan Tom sangat mudah namun aneh. Cukup sajikan makanan itu tepat di depannya. Biarkan beberapa menit, masukkan makanan itu ke freezer. Dengan itu Tom selesai makan.

"Aku sudah menulis beberapa peraturan yang harus kau ikuti, Harry dan jangan sampai kau melanggarnya. Tom tidak akan segan memberimu hukuman." Ujar Minerva berusaha memperingati. "Dan Harry kuharap kau tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu di sini karena Tom mau kau mengasuhnya di rumah dibandingkan berada di villa."

Harry mengangguk dan menerima kertas yang berisi 8 peraturan :

 _1\. No Guests, except for your friends_

 _2\. Don't cover his face_

 _3\. Save meals in the freezer_

 _4\. Do whatever he says_

 _5\. Never leave him alone_

 _6\. Don't let anyone touch him_

 _7\. Apologize if you make him angry_

 _8\. Kiss him goodnight_

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Harry. dan Tom, _be a good boy_." Minerva mencium pipi boneka Tom dan kemudian ia mengeret kopernya keluar.

"Hermione, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke keluar. kurasa Harry dan Tom butuh waktu berdua." Kata Minerva. Aku mengangguk ragu dan mengantarnya keluar.

"Sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi!" kata Minerva sambil memasuki mobil. Aku terus memperhatikan hingga mobilnya hilang dari pandangan.

Aku kembali masuk dan menutup pintu. Harry sudah menggendong Tom kemanapun ia pergi.

"Hey, Mione."

Aku mendongak dari buku yang kubaca, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Tom memang Cuma boneka. Aku hanya sedikit takut pada Minerva yang terus mengawasi kita dari jendela. Jadi aku berpura-pura menganggap Tom adalah anak kecil biasa." Aku Harry.

"Baguslah. Aku sempat cemas temanku berubah menjadi orang tidak waras." Aku dan Harry terkikik geli.

"Tapi harus kuakui boneka ini tampan. Aku tidak keberatan menggendongnya kemanapun." Kata Harry lagi, "Menurutmu kita harus mengikuti peraturan-peraturan ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Kalau tidak diikuti ia bisa menghukummu, Harry."

Harry hanya diam dan mengelus pipi boneka itu.

 **MALAM 3**

Aku meninggalkan Harry bersama boneka Tom karena aku harus kembali ke villa. Draco sibuk menanyai kemana Harry berada dan aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke rumah Minerva. Sepertinya Draco akan menemani Harry malam ini jadi itu artinya aku tidur di villa.

Third Person's POV

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku malam ini, Draco." Kata Harry sambil mengelus kepala Draco yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka tengah berada di sofa sementara Tom duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Aku jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sayang. Kau sibuk dengan boneka itu." kata Draco.

Harry tertawa, "Oh, Jadi kau cemburu? Kau mau ku gendong seperti aku menggendong Tom?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggendongmu sampai ke tempat tidur?" tawar Draco yang langsung duduk dan Harry melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Draco. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar di lantai dua.

Dan fatalnya,

Mereka meninggalkan Tom. Sendirian.

Draco menciumi leher Harry tanpa henti. Tangan Harry menyusuri punggung Draco. Keduanya sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Kaki Harry melingkar di pinggang Draco yang tengah berada di atasnya. Mereka terus bercumbu hingga suara pintu di banting menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita cek." Kata Harry. dengan tidak rela Draco berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya, begitu pula Harry. Draco mengecek lantai bawah sementara Harry di lantai atas. Dan ia tersentak ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Oh my God, Tom!"

Ia berlari menuju kamar Tom dan melihat boneka itu tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur dan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Harry.

Harry berjalan perlahan menuju Tom dan matanya menangkap selembar kertas berisi peraturan.

"A-Aku minta maaf." Kata Harry.

Ia menidurkan Tom di kasurnya dan menyelimuti boneka itu.

"Good night, Tom."

Peraturan nomor 8. Kiss him good night.

Harry mengecup pipi Tom dan kemudian ia beranjak mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

"Morning, Harry." Sapa Daphne.

"Hey, Morning Daph." Balas sapa Harry.

"Kudengar Draco dan yang lainnya pergi ke danau sementara Hermione dan Ron pergi entah kemana aku lupa menanyakannya tadi. jadi giliranku yang menemanimu hari ini." Kata Daphne.

"Thank's Daph. Kau mau ikut aku ke atas membangunkan Tom?"

Daphne hanya mengangguk.

Harry berjalan menuju lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Tom.

"Saatnya bangun, Tom."

Daphne agak meringis melihat Harry yang menggoyangkan boneka tersebut seakan benda itu makhluk hidup. Harry mendudukkan boneka Tom. Baru sekilas ia menoleh, kepala boneka itu sudah bergeser dan menatap ke arahnya. Daphne jadi merinding sendiri.

Ia terus diam di depan pintu memperhatikan Harry yang tengah mengganti baju Tom.

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo sarapan." Ajak Harry pada Tom. "Kau sarapan bersama kami ya, Daph." Tawar Harry yang di jawab anggukan oleh Daphne.

Selama sarapan, Daphne hanya menatap boneka Tom yang masih terdiam serta makanan yang tak tersentuh di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Harry lagi pada Tom. Harry mengambil makanan tersebut dan menaruhnya di freezer. Kemudian ia kembali menggendong Tom.

"Daphne, kalau kau sudah selesai, taruh piring kotornya di pencucian. Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Tom."

"Baiklah." Jawab Daphne singkat. Pintu tertutup menandakan Harry dan Tom sudah pergi. Daphne beranjak menaruh piring di pencucian.

Kreeekk...

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Harry? apa itu kau?"

Hening.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Siapapun kau, ini tidak lucu!"

Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan memeriksa ruang tamu. Ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sini. Tak lama suara dari dapur terdengar dan ia langsung berlari ke sana.

Kosong.

Daphne melangkah perlahan berusaha mencari tahu suara apa itu tadi. tangannya menarik gagang freezer dan melihat,

Makanan milik Tom sudah tidak ada di sana!

"Sshhh..."

Tubuh Daphne mengejang seketika medengar desisan dari belakang.

"Mommy bilang sangat tidak sopan saat bertemu orang dan membelakanginya." Suara itu.

Perlahan Daphne berputar dan menghadap ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat cowok yang malam itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Harry dan Draco kini ada di hadapannya. Tapi ia masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, cowok itu memunggunginya.

"S-siapa K-kau!" Bentak Daphne sambil tergagap.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya dingin.

"A-aku harus menemui Harry!" Baru saja Daphne akan beranjak, Cowok itu sudah berada di belakangnya, menahan Daphne dengan mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Jangan. Beritahu. Harry. Atau. Kau. Mati!" Ancamnya yang makin membuat Daphne ketakutan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Kau akan memberi tahu Harry kalau kau bertemu denganku? Begitu? Dan kau berusaha membuat Harry takut dan menjauhiku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang seolah-olah bagai seorang anak bertanya pada ibunya.

Daphne berusaha berontak dan itu makin membuat cowok itu marah.

"DIAM!" Ia menyeret Daphne dan berkata, "Aku mempunyai 8 peraturan, kau tahu. Coba lihat peraturan yang pertama, _No Guests, except for your friends._ Mungkin memang benar, kau teman Harry. tapi aku yang membuat rules ini dan kau! Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, hm?"

Mata Daphne mulai mengabur dan pandangannya tak terfokus. Sebelum kegelapan memenuhi matanya dan nafasnya berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mendengar Tom berkata,

"Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan Harry dariku."

* * *

"Kita sampai! Kau suka perjalanan tadi? apa kau mau cemilan?" Ujar Harry sambil membuka mantel milik Tom. Ia memperhatikan betapa sepinya rumah ini. Apa Daphne tertidur? Pikirnya.

"Daph!"

Hening.

"Daphne!" ia berjalan sambil menggendong Tom menuju kamar yang ia tempati di rumah ini. Saat ia buka kamarnya ternyata kosong.

"Mungkin Daphne sudah kembali ke villa. Itu artinya hanya kita berdua, Tom."

* * *

 **MALAM KE 4**

Harry terus bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak seolah di paksa bangun. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi, di hadapannya ada seorang anak berumur 12 tahun dan sangat mirip dengan boneka Tom. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya.

Tangan pucat anak itu menelusuri wajah Harry. menghapus keringat itu perlahan.

"Harry..." anak itu menyebut namanya.

Harry sendiri tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Percayalah bahwa aku ada. Aku nyata. Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata anak itu lagi.

"T-Tom." Bisik Harry. anak itu tersenyum.

"Ya, Harry. aku Tom. Tidurlah, Harry." ia mengecup kening Harry sebagaimana Harry menciumnya saat ia akan tertidur.

Dan Harry pun terpejam walau ia tak ingin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Harry di datangi oleh Theo yang sibuk mencari Daphne.

"Aku pikir dia kembali ke villa kemarin. Soalnya sewaktu aku pulang rumah ini sudah sepi." Kata Harry.

Theo menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Dan aku pikir ia menginap di sini. Hermione dan Ron belum pulang dari rumah sakit jiwa yang mereka kunjungi."

"Rumah sakit jiwa? Siapa yang mereka kunjungi?" tanya Harry dengan kaget.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Hermione menyuruh kami bergantian untuk menemanimu di sini."

"Mana Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Masih jalan-jalan mungkin. Kami sudah menyusun siapa saja yang akan menemanimu sampai pemilik rumah ini pulang." Ujar Theo. Kemudian ia menatap boneka Tom di gendongan Harry.

"Boneka itu aman kan?"

Harry mengangguk, "Asalkan kau tidak mengganggunya saja."

"Apa ada kejadian aneh di rumah ini?" tanya Theo.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Walaupun aku sendirian tapi aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang bersamaku di sini. Dan tadi malam, aku bermimpi boneka Tom hidup dan berkata bahwa ia nyata dan tidak akan menyakitiku. Aneh sekali." Cerita Harry.

"Mungkin kau kecapekan dan mulai berhalusinasi makanya kau jadi bermimpi yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Theo. Harry mengangguk.

"Kau benar." Ia melirik ke arah jam dan berkata, "Waktunya membacakan buku untuk Tom. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kutinggal sebentar bersama Tom, Theo? Aku Cuma ke perpustakaan di lantai atas sebentar. Minerva bilang Tom suka buku Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespears."

"Okay, aku akan menunggu di sini." Kata Theo.

" _Be a good boy, Tom."_ Dengan itu Harry pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Tom merasa agak tidak suka dengan boneka ini.

" _Creepy."_ Gumam Theo. Ia menoleh ke jendela sebentar dan matanya kembali melihat boneka Tom yang tadinya menatap lurus kini menatap ke arahnya. Dan mata biru boneka tersebut tampak sangat gelap dan tajam.

" _What the fuck!"_ umpat Theo. "Kau boneka paling aneh yang pernah kutemukan." Ia mengambil sebuah mantel dan menutup boneka tersebut.

Kemudian ia kembali duduk santai di sofa. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sambil bersenandung dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia kaget melihat seorang cowok yang benar-benar mirip boneka Tom tengah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya. Theo menoleh mendapati boneka itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada dia dan cowok yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kau tahu apa saja peraturan di sini?" Tanya cowok itu. wajahnya pucat, sangat pucat.

Theo hanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Sayang sekali. Kau melanggar salah satunya." Cowok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tiba-tiba pandangan Theo menggelap. Ia berontak saat sadar kepalanya di tutupi oleh sebuah mantel.

"Peraturan nomor 2. _Don't. Cover. His. Face."_ Cowok itu makin memperkuat erat mantel tersebut agar Theo tidak bisa bernafas.

Theo terus bergerak berusaha melepas kain yang membuatnya kini sulit bernafas dan tak lama tubuh Theo sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

* * *

"Maaf lama, aku tidak menemukan buku itu di mana-mana. Apalagi dengan perpustakaan sebesar it-Theo?"

Harry baru kembali dari perpustakaan dan mendapati ruang tamu kosong. Hanya ada boneka Tom duduk manis di sofa.

"Theo kau dimana? Ugh! Seenaknya kabur. Seharusnya kalau mau pergi bilang padaku dulu." Ia duduk dan menatap boneka Tom dan bertanya, "Apa sudah lama ia pergi? Maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah buku di pangkuan boneka Tom.

"Oh! Ini dia bukunya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Harry bingung. Tapi ia melupakan hal tersebut seketika dan mulai membacakan buku untuk Tom.

* * *

 **MALAM KE 5**

Hermione dan Ron mendatangi Harry malam itu. Harry menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Kupikir kalian akan ke villa dulu." Kata Harry.

"Tidak, kami memilih untuk mengunjungimu terlebih dahulu. Ada hal penting yang harus kami beritahu padamu." Jelas Hermione.

"Pasti sangat penting sekali hingga kalian mendatangiku selarut ini." Gurau Harry.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Hermione. Harry mengangguk.

Hermione mengeluarkan beberapa berkas, "Aku mencari tahu hal tentang asal usul boneka Tom yang sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit Lady of the Angel hingga ke kota sebelah, Norkfolk. Jadi, villa ini milik keluarga bangsawan Riddle. Mereka sangat kaya hingga memiliki 31 villa. Sebuah kebakaran menewaskan 2 keluarga yang berada di villa nomor 06 dan 31. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Tom Marvolo Riddle juga ikut tewas saat kebakaran itu. ia berada di villa nomor 31. Dan kau tahu siapa Tom Marvolo Riddle? Dia anak dari pemilik villa yaitu Tom Riddle Sr. Dan Merope Riddle. Tom Riddle Sr. Dinyatakan hilang dan istrinya, Merope menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa Lady of the Angel. villa jatuh ketangan adik dari Merope yaitu Minerva. Dan kau tahu, saat aku menemui Merope, ruangannya penuh dengan pentagram."

"Wanita itu pemuja iblis." Kata Ron.

"Bukan hanya dia, semua keturunannya pemuja iblis. Dan yang menguatkannya lagi, selama 7 tahun villa-villa tersebut tidak ada yang menempati dan mereka bangkrut, dan anehnya awal tahun 90 villa-villa mereka sangat ramai pengunjung." Jelas Hermione.

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka menjual jiwa mereka pada iblis agar villa mereka ramai?" Tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "Dan boneka itu pemberian dari paman Merope, Pietroff Gaunt, seorang ilmu sihir. Ia mengambil 31 helai rambut, 12 helai kulit milik Mayat Tom sebagai persyaratan dan penyembahan pada Iblis untuk menghidupkan kembali Tom dengan memasukkan arwahnya ke dalam boneka."

Jantung Harry berdetak keras mendengar hal itu, "Dari mana kau tahu semua ini?"

"Cenayang Trelawney yang tinggal di Norkfolk. Ia seorang peramal juga. Dan aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang diramalnya pada tahun 1983 bisa terjadi persis pada saat ini. Filch penjaga sekolah kita merupakan satu keturunan dengan keluarga Gaunt. Dan ia yang menempatkan kita ke sini, Harry. ia sengaja merekomendasikan villa ini pada kita! Kembali lagi ke ramalan Trelawney. Jadi, villa yang terbakar itu bernomor 06 dan 31. Apakah terdengar familiar bagimu?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Kau lahir tanggal 31 Juni 1990. villa yang terbakar, 06 dan 31. Tahun 1990, bertepatan dengan ramainya pengunjung villa setelah keluarga Riddle menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Kau dianggap sebagai keberuntungan. Tom tewas di villa nomor 31, karena ia lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan nomor itu. 31-12-1983. 31 helai rambut, 12 helai kulit, ingat? Tom menyerahkan dirinya pada iblis dengan membakar dua keluarga sebagai bentuk persembahan."

"Menurutmu, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya bunuh diri seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

"Karena ia tahu ia akan hidup lagi lewat boneka itu, Harry. Ia bahkan tahu kau akan datang jauh sebelum kau lahir. Dan yang lebih menyeramkannya lagi, ia mendapat setengah kekuatan dari iblis itu sendiri. Kembali lagi, Trelawney mengatakan ada kata-kata yang dianggap motto dari keluarga Riddle. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa artinya." Kata Hermione.

"Maksudmu kata-kata yang tertera di depan pintu rumah ini? Boleh aku cek dulu?" tanya Harry yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hermione. Harry beranjak dan membuka pintu. Ia mendongak melihat tulisan yang terukir di atas pintu tersebut.

"Tulisan apa di sana, Mate?" Tanya Ron.

"D Throne Placory." Kata Harry sambil menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di samping Hermione.

"D Throne Placory. motto itu sendiri dibuat jauh sebelum Tom lahir. Ada sesuatu di balik ini yang mungkin mengejutkanmu. Biar aku perjelas."

Hermione menuliskan di kertas kata-kata tersebut.

 **D ThRoNe PLaCoRy**

 **D : Daphne**

 **Th : Theo**

 **Ro : Ron**

 **Ne : mioNe**

 **P : Pansy**

 **La : bLaise**

 **Co : draCo**

 **Ry : harRy**

Harry hanya bisa terdiam melihat nama-nama mereka tertera di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Kata Harry dengan cemas.

"Begitu pula aku dan Ron saat mengetahui hal ini, Harry." Ujar Hermione.

"Ini Gila. mereka tahu kita bahkan sebelum kita ada di dunia." Kata Ron.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita?" tanya Harry.

"Aku hanya punya satu tebakan dan itu tidak bagus sekali." Kata Ron.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita akan di bunuh. Maksudku, kita sudah lama di incar." Tambah Ron lagi.

"Apa lagi yang ia ramal?" Tanya Harry berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku ingat betul apa yang ia ramal." Hermione langsung menulis,

 _The Luck comes upon us_

 _The Death comes back to life_

 _Buried all the things that bother_

 _When The Guardian of The Death Die,_

 _He's all yours all the time_

 _And the Legacy going strong_

 _Save one that matters, don't let the flames burn down this land_

 _be a good boy_

"The Luck adalah aku, The Death adalah Tom. Selebihnya aku tidak mengerti." Kata Harry.

"Buried all the things that bother, apakah maksudnya kami bertujuh?" Tanya Ron bingung.

Hermione, "Ya, Tom berusaha menyingkirkan kita, Ron. Kau akan menjadi miliknya Harry. kau pembawa keberuntungan. Ia akan membuatmu tetap di sini agar villa ini terus ada pengunjung."

Mereka terdiam berusaha mencerna apa saja yang sudah mereka ketahui.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Harry.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." Jawab Ron.

"Kalian jangan kembali ke villa dulu. Temani aku di sini. Aku takut." Pinta Harry.

"Tinggalkan saja boneka itu!" kata Ron.

"Tidak bisa. Peraturan boneka itu, Don't leave him alone." Jelas Hermione.

Dan malam itu, mereka tidur di rumah tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini Mcgonagall pulang. Itu artinya Harry tidak akan berurusan dengan boneka itu lagi. Setelah ini dia akan pulang dan menjauh dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Ia membiarkan Tom duduk di sofa sementara ia berdiri di depan pintu. Berusaha menjaga jarak dari Tom. Ia melihat Ron berlari ke arahnya.

"Ini aneh sekali." Kata Ron.

"Ada apa?"

"Daphne dan Theo tidak ada di villa dari kemarin malam." Cerita Ron.

"Benarkah? aku juga tidak tahu mereka kemana."

Ron melirik ke boneka Tom, "Mereka menghilang."

Harry yang tahu maksud Ron langsung menunduk.

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Tom." Kata Harry.

"Aku menunggu Hermione di sini saja. ia masih berkeliling tempat ini berusaha mencari Daphne dan Theo." Sahut Ron dari ruang tamu.

Harry menyodorkan makanan itu ke hadapan boneka Tom. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan boneka itu. setelah dirasa cukup lama, ia menoleh untuk memasukkan makanan itu ke freezer dan mendapati sebuah kertas terletak samping piring Tom. Dengan ragu ia mengambil dan membacanya.

 _You're so distant, why?_

Harry hanya terdiam dan meletakkan kertas itu. ia mengambil piring Tom dan memasukkannya lagi ke freezer. Saat kembali untuk menggendong Tom, sebuah kertas lain muncul di hadapan Tom.

 _YOU HURT ME!_

Harry menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Dengan agak kasar ia menggendong Tom dan meletakkanya begitu saja di sofa. Boneka ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Harry, aku lapar. Kau ada makanan?" tanya Ron.

"Cari saja di dapur, biar aku yang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Hermione." Kata Harry.

Ron langsung pergi ke dapur dan tidak mendapati makanan di meja. ia merengut dan membuka freezer dan seketika ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa spageti dimasukkan kedalam Freezer?" tanya Ron.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" ujar suara dari belakang Ron.

Ron berbalik dan mendapati Tom berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku mulai bosan mengatakan ini tapi aku memiliki peraturan di rumah ini. Kau melanggar salah satunya." Tom mendekati Ron yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama memandanginya dengan horor.

"K-ka-kau hi-hidup?" tanya Ron dengan gelapapan. Piring yang ia pegang nyaris jatuh.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar hidup!" Tom mengambil piring itu dan meletakkannya di meja makan, "Mengambil makanan orang lain itu tidak sopan."

Ia menyeret Ron masuk ke dalam Freezer dan entah kenapa seberapa keras pun Ron berusaha membuka, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Dan suhu dingin di dalam freezer besar itu membuat tubuh Ron menggigil.

"Peraturan nomor 3, _save meals in the freezer_."

* * *

Harry berlari dari ujung ke ujung berusaha mencari kemana Ron berada. Kenapa teman-temannya menghilang begitu saja. Mau tak mau Harry mulai curiga. Ia menatap boneka di hadapannya dengan cemas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?" desis Harry.

Tiba-tiba Harry dikejutkan oleh suara telepon yang berbunyi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Harry mengangkat dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Halo? Apakah benar ini kediaman milik Minerva Mcgonagall?"_

"Yap, benar. Tapi Minervanya tidak ada. Dia baru akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Harry.

" _Maaf sebelumnya anda siapa?"_

Jantung Harry berdegup seketika.

"Saya pengasuh keponakan Minerva. Anda siap-"

" _Kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa kami menemukan mayat Minerva di sebuah sunga-"_

"Tunggu! Anda bercanda, bukan? Minerva tidak bisa meninggalkanku dengan boneka terkutuk ini begitu saja! kumoho-"

" _Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan."_

Sambungan terputus.

"Berengsek! Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" Erang Harry. Apa yang terjadi pada Minerva? Dan kenapa dia harus kembali berurusan dengan boneka Tom.

KRINGGGG!

Harry kembali dikejutkan oleh suara telepon.

"Halo!?" jawab Harry dengan agak sedikit membentak.

Harry hanya mendengar suara gemerisik dari telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Ujar Harry lagi dengan lebih lembut.

" _Harry..."_

Harry ingat betul suara ini.

"T-Tom?"

" _Harry..."_

Ia melirik boneka Tom yang sudah menghadap kearahnya dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Harry berada.

"A-apa maumu?"

" _I Want You, Pretty Harry."_

Harry terdiam. suara itu terasa nyata dan begitu dekat seolah-olah bukan melalu telepon. Tanpa sadar, Harry menangis karena ketakutan.

" _Stay with me, Harry. sebelum aku membunuh mereka yang tersisa."_

Badan Harry bergetar hebat, dan dengan spontan ia berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

Harry mendengar suara tawa. ia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh lehernya. Dan dengan itu Harry langsung berlari menuju pintu dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

* * *

Tak lama setelah Harry pergi, Hermione datang dan mengecek keadaan rumah sudah kosong. Hanya boneka Tom yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione.

"Harry! kau dimana?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang menjawab teriakan Hermione. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, mengelilingi ruangan hingga memeriksa kamar satu persatu dan tidak mendapati Harry dimana pun.

"Tumben ia meninggalkan boneka itu sendirian?" gumam Hermione.

Suara handphone milik Harry berbunyi dari dalam kamar yang ia tempati. Hermione masuk ke kamar Harry dan mengambil handphone Harry yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Ia melihat nomor tidak terkenal tertera di sana. Hermione pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Where's Harry, Hermione?"_ ujar suara anak kecil dari telepon tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

" _I'm Tom, Of course. Suruh Harry pulang sekarang, Hermione. Aku merindukannya."_ Kata Tom lagi.

Hermione hanya diam.

Tom kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih mirip orang dewasa, _"Bawa Harry padaku! Sekarang! I want my Pretty Harry."_ paksanya.

"Tidak!" bentak Hermione.

" _Kau tahu aturannya, Hermione Granger. Do whatever I says!"_

Belum sempat Hermione merespon. Tubuhnya sudah terlempar begitu saja ke dinding dengan sangat kuat. Hermione memekik kesakitan, airmatanya berlinang.

Ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Tom yang berusia 12 tahun berdiri dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Anak kecil memang egois, kau tahu. Jika ia ingin sesuatu maka ia harus mendapatkannya. Dan aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau." Tom menendang perut Hermione yang membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Tom terus menyiksanya berkali-kali hingga mulut Hermione mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ingin bertemu kekasihmu? Kuyakin dia sedang kedinginan saat ini." Ujar Tom sambil menyeret Hermione yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Ia membawanya ke dapur dan membuka Freezer dan seketika Hermione memekik melihat Ron sudah membeku dan wajahnya sangat pucat dan biru. Ron sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"KAU IBLIS! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!"

Tom hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya mengikuti ramalan yang sudah kau ketahui. Menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggu. Dan mendapatkan Harry untukku sendiri." Dengan itu Tom mengambil sebuah pisau dan menusuknya tepat di jantung Hermione.

* * *

Saat Harry tiba di villa, ia mendapati Blaise dan Draco sedang panik.

"Kau! Dari mana saja!" bentak Draco.

Harry hanya terdiam dan menangis. Draco langsung memeluknya erat, "Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"Daphne dan Theo kami temukan terkubur di sebelah villa nomor 05 dan 30." Ujar Blaise.

Harry melepas pelukannya dan berkata, "Ia menguburnya di villa nomor 06 dan 31. Bekas villa yang pernah terbakar itu."

"Ia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Draco.

"Tom! Dia boneka yang kuasuh. Dia iblis, Draco. Mereka pemuja iblis! Sangat panjang untuk aku ceritakan!" kata Harry.

"Mana Ron dan Hermione?" tanya Blaise.

"Mereka mungkin masih di rumah itu. Dan mana Pansy?" tanya Harry.

"Ia masih berduka. Kau tahu betapa dekatnya ia dengan Daphne." jelas Draco.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Blaise.

"Barang-barangku masih di rumah itu." Ujar Harry.

"Kita ambil nanti. Sebaiknya kau di sini dulu." Kata Draco yang dijawab Harry dengan anggukan.

* * *

 **MALAM 6**

Mereka tidak menyadari Pansy malah pergi ke rumah itu sendirian. Ia pikir di sana akan ada Harry, Hermione, dan Ron. Ia akan menceritakan bahwa Daphne dan Theo sudah meninggal terbunuh oleh entah psikopat mana yang tega membunuh temannya.

Ia memencet bel berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Akhirnya ia masuk dan mencari ke lantai atas. Ia melihat kamar Harry sudah berantakan. Barang-barang Harry masih di sini, itu artinya Harry masih di sini, pikir Pansy.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan melihat boneka Tom berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Harry. Pansy mendekati boneka itu dan melihat sebuah kertas di bawah sepatunya.

 _Aku sendirian di sini. Temani aku sampai Harry kembali._

Pansy yang memang penakut langsung mendorong boneka itu dan berlari menuju tangga. Saat baru menginjak tangga pertama, Ia terdorong kuat hingga kepalanya terbentur dengan keras ke lantai. Dahinya berdarah. Namun tubuhnya masih bergerak liar dan menabrakkan diri ke dinding seolah digerakkan oleh sesuatu. Ia sekilas melihat seseorang berdiri di atas tangga hingga nafasnya berhenti dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Peraturan nomor 5, _Don't leave him alone_."

* * *

Esoknya, Draco, Harry dan Blaise mendatangi rumah itu untuk mengambil barang-barang Harry. sesampainya di kamar, Harry langsung mengumpulkan semua barang miliknya, di masukkan kedalam koper. Draco dan Blaise menunggu di lantai bawah.

Suara teleponnya berdering.

 _Hermione calling..._

Tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung mengangkat.

"Halo!? Hermione! Kau dimana? Kita harus pergi sekaran-"

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Harry. aku akan jadi anak yang baik."_ Kata suara Tom yang malah menjawab.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku." pinta Harry.

Tom terkekeh, _"Ramalannya sudah tepat, Harry. kau akan bersamaku di sini. Selamanya."_

Harry mematikan handphonenya dan berlari sambil menggeret koper menuju ke lantai bawah. Saat tiba di sana, ia melihat Blaise memegang boneka itu.

"Blaise, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry.

"Boneka ini membunuh Ron, Hermione dan Pansy juga, Harry! Draco menemukan mayat mereka di dapur! Kita harus musnahkan boneka iblis ini!" kata Blaise. Dengan segera ia membanting boneka itu ke lantai.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan anehnya malah Harry yang berteriak sangat kuat. Ia menangis melihat boneka itu hancur berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Harry?" tanya Draco heran.

"A-aku hanya..." Harry tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya tepat saat sebuah asap hitam muncul dari serpihan-serpihan boneka itu. asap hitam itu membentuk sebuah figur yang sangat Harry kenal.

Tom.

Dalam wujud manusia. Jika dilihat ia seperti anak remaja berumur 17 tahun biasa, hanya saja lebih pucat.

Tom menatap Blaise dengan marah.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Harry. _Don't let anyone touch me!"_

Tom mengangkat kaki Blaise dengan mudah dan membantingnya sebagaimana Blaise membanting boneka Tom. Ia terus membanting kepala Blaise berkali-kali hingga pecah dan darah mengucur di lantai.

Ia tidak menghiraukan Harry yang berkali-kali memintanya berhenti. Dan Draco yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menyeret Harry keluar dari rumah itu.

"HARRY!"

Teriakan Tom menggelegar tapi Harry tidak mau mendengar. Ia berlari bersama Draco memasuki mobil.

"SHIT!" umpat Draco sambil membanting setir. Mobilnya tidak mau hidup.

Keadaan hening seketika. Mereka mendengar suara orang berjalan di atas rumput.

BRAKK!

Mobil Draco berputar balik berkali kali. Badan Harry tertarik keluar dari mobil.

"Nooo! Draco!" tangis Harry saat melihat Draco sudah tidak berdaya di dalam mobil. Ia berusaha mendekati mobil tapi tubuhnya terlempar jauh. Dan tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak.

"DRACCCCOOOO!"

Harry menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanya ia sendirian sekarang. Teman-temannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Harry panik saat melihat Tom berdiri di depannya. Kedua jari Tom mengangkat dagu Harry.

"Pretty Harry. Kau melanggar banyak peraturan. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Tom.

Harry teringat peraturan nomor 7, _Apologize if you make him angry._

"Ma-maafkan Aku." Gumam Harry sambil terbata. Tom tersenyum dan mencium rambut Harry.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Harry."

Harry menatap wajah tampan Tom dan berkata, "Sudah malam, Tom. Saatnya tidur."

Tom mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Harry masuk ke dalam rumah. sesampainya di kamar, Harry menidurkan Tom, menyelimutinya dan kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Ia tidak sabar untuk pergi dari sini.

Lengannya ditahan oleh Tom saat ia akan pergi.

"Peraturan nomor 8, Harry. _Kiss me Goodnight_." Ujar Tom.

Harry kini teringat, mereka semua berjumlah delapan orang. Dan ada 8 peraturan. Itu artinya yang ke 8 adalah dirinya. Jika dia yang bisa membuat villa ini ramai, maka ia juga bisa membuat villa ini hancur. Persetan dengan ramalan!

Harry mendekati Tom dan mencium keningnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Tom mencium bibir Harry dengan sedikit memaksa. Selagi Tom menciumnya, tangan Harry merambat ke laci meja sebelah tempat tidur Tom. Berusaha mencari gunting.

Dapat!

Tom terus mencium Harry dan tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Tom merasa kosong. Ia menatap Harry yang menunduk. Gunting sudah tertancap di jantung Harry.

"No! Nooooo! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Harry!" ujar Tom panik. Ia mendekap Harry dengan erat.

"Tom, aku menghancurkan ramalan itu. Kau seharusnya tidak hidup." Kata Harry dengan suara parau.

"Apa kau akan bersamaku saat kita ada di sana?" tanya Tom.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mata Harry terpejam untuk selamanya. Dan perlahan rumah itu terbakar beriringan dengan semua villa milik keluarga Riddle juga terbakar.

 _Tom is a Good Boy, Harry._

* * *

 **END**

Cast :

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

Christian Coulson as Tom Riddle 17 years old

Lucas Jade Zumann as Tom Riddle 12 years old/ Tom's Doll

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

Amanda Seyfried as Daphne Greengrass

Genevieve Gaunt as Pansy Parkinson

Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini

Andrew Garfield as Theodore Nott

A/N

Hai! Seperti biasa, bikin cerita baru tapi yang lama terlantar. Harap maklum ya, ini aja sengaja di bikin one-shot soalnya kalo dibikin chapter keburu ide ilang dan mood nulis juga entar malah ilang dan bertumpuklah fic-fic gantung di arsip. Ini pure horror. Gak ada fluff ataupun humor (Kebiasaan sering melenceng dari genre) dan gorenya mungkin gak kerasa karena masih pemula bikin gore-ngan(?) awal bikin gak ada maksud bikin boneka-boneka sama sekali, bener deh. Awalnya Cuma mau bikin iblis Tom. Tapi gara gara nonton The Boy, ide melenceng ke sana ke mari, maaf ya kalau kecewa jalan ceritanya sama #sujudsujud. Dan maaf kalo ada yang gak ngerti atau bikin bingung, silahkan bertanya, entar vee jawab kok. Dan untuk cast, yang udah nonton Sinister 2 pasti tau Lucas Jade Zumann. Beneran mirip Tom Riddle, suer deh. Genevieve gaunt itu Pansy parkinson yang di HP3, lebih imut malah ketimbang yang HP6.

Okay, sekian dari vee.

Thank's for reading ;)s


End file.
